The Missing Links
by KissingFairies
Summary: What things about Voldemort did Dumbledore not know? What had happened in that ten-year span that he had vanished? Now, He is revealing all of this to a young girl named Violet Riddle.
1. Chapter 1: A Reward

It had been nightfall when Lord Voldemort found himself alone in the drawing room. Black pupils stared into the cracking fire in front of his chair; the red-orange flames dancing on the wood and giving warmth to the drafty room. His long-fingered hands were put together by the fingertips; he was clearly immersed in thought. Nagini was slunk over on the top of the chair in a curled stationary position. Nearby on the table was a bowl with a shimmery, misty liquid inside. The glowing light from it made it stand out in the darkness. Next to it were several vials, all filled with his memories. There were people who would kill for a chance to see what kind of memories he had to store, but there was only one person he wanted to see them…so she could understand…

He knew that he should be busy looking for the one thing that could kill Harry Potter: The Elder Wand. He should be researching, seeking out the person who most likely owned it. However, Lord Voldemort found himself thinking of places his mind had refrained from touching on. He was thinking of Her. Rather than focus on the wand, he was focusing on Her: The girl-the woman-who he had desired many years ago when he was a boy, even into his manhood as well. She had almost been his downfall; she had almost stopped him from achieving his goals; she had almost destroyed him.

Now, Diana Arks was dead; by his hand too. He had never told anyone, never uttered a word, not even showed his emotions, but it had been a sad thing for him to do. Lord Voldemort had never really loved Diana, yet she had fascinated him. Not to mention, she was something of a keepsake when they left Hogwarts. She was a little piece of history that walked alongside him in his quest for power. Unfortunately, it had to end.

Looking over to the doorway that gave him a glimpse into a bright sitting room, he saw the Malfoy's sitting quietly amongst several others, but he noticed one individual only: The tall, slender brunette sitting beside Draco. Her hair was curled on the sides of her face; her eyes were just like her mothers had been, a clear blue-green, and her complexion glowed and was perfect. Unlike the others-who looked slightly nervous and uncertain-she looked very serene and indifferent to her surroundings. It must have been that same self sense of security Diana had had; completely convinced she was safe. She had done nothing to upset or displease him, so she had no worry.

He had only met her three years ago after he had returned to his own body. Severus had been asked to bring her from the orphanage she had been raised in and to him. He remembered how bold and confident she was when she stood in front of him that night. She showed no fear as they both gazed into each others eyes. This pleased him. She had her mother's spirit. Honestly, he had half-expected her to rebel; to never accept him and refuse to. Yet-just like her mother-she surprised him. Violet had been somewhat eager to use her abilities to a…higher…purpose. Before they had been reunited, she was never allowed to use the full extent of her powers. She could never use them to torture or kill; only to bully and threaten. However, now that they were brought back together, she would be able to show him exactly what she can do.

To his delight, Violet proved to be very promising. There was a lot of potential with her; she would make a wonderful addition to his army. On his command, she spied on Harry Potter for him, telling him what the boy was up to and what he does with the mudblood and blood-traitor. Every time they met, there was something for him to hear. He told her he would reward her greatly for her services…and tonight was that night.

Violet met with his eyes, stared at him, and then turned back. Lord Voldemort returned to staring at the fire; contemplating what he shall do next. He knew what he must do. Loudly he called out:

"_Violet…come to me…"_ He spoke in parseltongue of course, so none of the others will understand, _"There is something I must show you."_

If she had gained anything from him, it was the abilities he had. She spoke his snake-like language and was just as highly gifted as he was, and was a very accomplished legilimens. She could make objects move without needing a wand; she could control animals without any need to train them. Violet reminded him a lot of himself. Yes, indeed. A lot.

Looking to the door again, Violet approached him. She wore her usual conservative attire: black sweater, black skirt with knee-boots. She looked plain, but yet beautiful at the same time. Another Diana-trait. She stopped a few feet from him when she came into the room, hands clasped behind her back.

"Yes, father?" Her voice was more like a solider talking to a superior, rather than a daughter to a father.

"Come sit, there are things I would like to discuss with you." He moved his hand to the seat beside him. She took it carefully, Nagini now slithering over to her new Mistress and curling into her lap. Once everything was quiet, he began: "Tell me, what do you know about your mother?"

"I know only what I have heard. That she was a very gifted witch and was exceptionally beautiful," Violet answered simply, idly stroking Nagini with her delicate fingers.

"Yes, that is true. Those were some of her finer qualities, but she had so much more. I never say this to many, but your mother…surprised me sometimes. When one saw her obvious beauty and heard her speak for the first time, they would think her weak, but she was not. In fact, Diana was a very strong witch. She was powerful, bold and thirsty for knowledge of all corners of the dark arts, as was I when I was young." He stopped and thought to himself for a moment, then spoke again, "You remind me of her."

He thought he saw a shadow of a smile from her, before it was wiped away with a curious gaze again. "Due to the recent events that have occurred over the past few months and that fact you have continued to impress me, I think you have deserved the right to know what you did not know before."

"And what is that, Father?"

"How everything began…I believe now is the correct time for you to understand how you came to be Violet Jasmine Riddle. Consider it…a reward for your service to me."

Lord Voldemort glanced at her and noticed it. He noticed the hungry look in her eyes as she stared towards the pensive. He had known this was something she had always wanted. Severus had explained to him that she had constantly asked him about her mother; that she had looked her up in the archives in the Hogwarts library; searched articles and awards to see whether or not her mother had been what everyone had told her. Violet was dying to know more about her mother, and why should he deprive her of that any longer?

"Every so often, I will call on you to return to this house, and dive into the pensive. Each bottle is from my own memory. They will tell you every detail you need to know. It will definitely fill any blanks, clear any doubts and conclude all theories…." He continued to watch her, "It will tell you things you have been urging to know and things you might not want to know…."

"When do I get to see them, Father?" She asked, not looking at him directly.

"You will see the first one tonight. Go."

Violet stood up as Nagini slunk off her lap, and went to the pensive. Her face lit up above the white and blue light; her eyes fixated on the substance in the bowl. Her hands clutched at the sides of the bowl, and she seemed a bit anxious. When she looked up at him finally, he nodded.

He turned away the moment she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: A Secret

Violet dropped into the pensive, and landed on her feet to find herself in a familiar setting. Professor Horace Slughorn's office was as neat and clean as always; completely made to impress and awe whoever walked inside. His desk and potions kit sat on one side of the pale-green colored room; a door leading to a bedroom, shelves with pictures of all his old students who had moved on to become highly successful; bookcases, and-lastly-a table seating several select people. Most of them were boys but there was a girl amongst them. Judging by the dinner plates in front of everyone and elaborate centerpiece, it was one of Slughorn's little get-togethers. It was a time for him to sit down and get to know the newest members of _The Slug Club_ much better.

She knew this, because she had attended them on countless occasions.

"Tom! You're late, I was beginning to worry!"

Professor Slughorn came bustling past Violet and towards a tall, handsome boy dressed in a neat black suit. Violet remembered Slughorn from school, only he looked much different than the one she knew. This Slughorn had straw-colored hair on top of his head; the same trim walrus mustache, squat and plump. As for the boy, it was a bit unnerving seeing her father at a young age. He appeared so…different. He was human for one thing. He had jet black hair he had combed smartly; his dark eyes scanned over the room before landing on Slughorn, and his posture was straight and proper. From what she deduced, Violet guessed her father must be fifteen or sixteen.

"So sorry for being late professor, I was held up," There was no hesitancy in his voice; no nervousness. It was smooth and calm.

"That's perfectly alright," Slughorn smiled, "Now, come and sit down. I'd like you to meet someone."

Violet followed Tom and Slughorn towards the table, but did not sit down with them. She recognized a few people around the table: Lestrange-a board-shoulder boy with a dark beard growing; Avery, a blonde haired boy with a pale face, and…her. The pretty girl sitting on the other side of the table; sipping water from a glass elegantly, not noting on all the boys making side-ways glances at her from time-to-time.

"Tom, I would like you to meet Diana Arks," Slughorn said, "Diana, this is one of my best students, Tom Riddle."

There was no 'love-at-first-sight' or dreamy looks in their eyes; there was no soft-music or cupids in the air, but there was something. She detected a sudden hesitance in her father's entire body for a moment; she could see it in his eyes that he was intrigued to the latest addition of The Slug Club. Her first guess it had to be her mother's undeniable beauty. She had long chocolate brown curls that rolled down her narrow shoulders; small lips that were painted with red; unblemished light skin and a slender figure that she was sure matched her own.

"Pleasure to meet you," He said with a nod.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," There was a curl of a small grin on her face along with the bat of blue-greens under long-lashes.

Slughorn also noticed this attraction and smiled even more widely. "I had some lovely turkey brought from the kitchens that you must try, Tom," He said with a clap on the shoulder.

The turkey came as Slughorn had said, and it did look delightful, but Violet barely noticed. The one thing that was highly noticeable about this entire memory was that Tom and Diana could not take their eyes off each other. Unlike most teenagers, there were no flirtatious smiles or blushing cheeks, but just observant stares. She would have taken this to mean they were only seeing what the new person was like; get a better feel for them, but Slughorn took it in a different perspective.

"So, Ms. Arks," He called to her over his dinner, "Tell me, do you see much of your Aunt Georgina these days? Some of you might not know that Diana's aunt is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister."

"Yes, I actually see her quite frequently," Diana nodded, taking a bite of mashed potatoes, wiping her mouth, then speaking, "She comes over to my house for tea on Sundays. She always says she can only stay for a while, but ends up staying most of the day," Slughorn and her shared amused smiles, "But, she does share some interesting things with us from time to time, like what new laws might be passed or improvements on certain things."

"Didn't they interview her about the Minister's possible decision to step down and resign?" Tom had asked, "It said something like that in the Daily Prophet."

"Oh yes," She said to him, "I suppose they interviewed her due to the fact she and the Minister are so close. Personally, I think that gives a poor outlook on her."

"Why so?" Tom asked before Slughorn could.

"Well because of that scandal of theirs. You know the rumors that they were having an affair; the supposed secret meeting places; the post owls; the long hours she spent in his office. Them interviewing her and,-as I remember- calling her 'his closest confidant' makes it seem as if all of that was true."

"Was it?" Slughorn inquired.

"Honestly? I don't think I can really tell you. Not because I've been told not to, but because she never really disclose the truth to my mother or I. Even though, since she has not really denied it, I believe it might be true."

"I think many of us do," Slughorn chuckled, "All those interviews and questions, yet no refusals or denials."

Violet now knew why her mother had been picked: she was connected-exceedingly apparent-to the Ministry. She looked to Tom as Slughorn and her spoke. His eyes stayed the same, observing and examining her. She could not fathom how her mother did not find this disturbing. If Draco had done that to her, she would have told him to bugger off and stop being such a creep. Diana was sitting there, cross-legged and proud, as if nothing was bothering her. After a while, Slughorn moved on to one of the other boys-Avery-and started asking him about one of his uncles, a celebrated news editor. In this time, Diana and Tom exchanged momentary looks.

Slughorn seemed to want to continue playing on this chemistry he was witnessing. "So Tom, I suppose you're very proud of the twelve Outstandings you got on your O.…" He stared at Diana for a reaction.

"Yes, sir. Very proud," He answered.

"No doubt you will have no problem acquiring a job in the Ministry, especially with such a clever mind like yours. Perhaps you will work alongside Diana, who also achieved the same scores."

Then the strangest thing happened…they _spoke_ at the same time! "Well, I have no real interest-"

The both of them stopped and stared. Violet was sure that neither of them had experienced that before: someone speaking the same as they did. She stared at her mother, who had her fork in mid-air with turkey on it; then Tom holding his glass of water in his hand. The boys around them just gaped between the two. There might have been awkwardness between the both of them, only curiosity. Surely, they both believed there was no one else that was as intelligent as them until now.

"If you don't want to work at the Ministry, Diana," Tom said smoothly, putting his glass down, "Where would you like to work?"

"I plan on working for the Daily Prophet. I think it will be nice for the Prophet to actually report some truths, instead of lying to everyone all the time."

"Oh Diana," Slughorn said dismissively, "I'm sure the Prophet does not _always_ lie."

"Then how come they write about the Ministry, but yet skip important details and fill them with lies instead? Why can they not report the truth? I believe the wizarding world has a right to know the truth about what goes on in our Ministry, or what goes on in the world as a matter of fact. The Chamber of Secrets cover-up last year for example," Violet noticed Tom's stone-faced expression, "A girl had died here in Hogwarts, but it was never reported in the papers. Of course, I understand why it was kept hushed up. People would have went into an uproar; take their children out of school, and eventually demand Hogwarts be closed. Yet, I believe once the perpetrator was caught, they should have informed the community. Myrtle's real cause of death should not be covered-up with a lie."

Slughorn considered her for a moment. He drank some wine, and then said: "I agree with you, Diana. It is a disgrace to the girl's name to lie about how she died, but if we had really confessed how she died, people would think twice before sending their children here."

"I think," Avery spoke now, looking at Diana, "That you're absolutely right."

Violet knew why he agreed. His eyes wandered down Diana's front, then back up to her face. She looked to Tom, a glare shot at Avery. Had this been the present time, Avery would have been tortured severely for his actions…at least in her perspective.

Turning her attention back to Diana, she heard the girl utter "I'm sure you do, Avery."

"So," Tom cut in, "If you know so much about the girl's death, then you must know something of The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Like most, I know of the legend: Slytherin wanting to rid the school of muggle-borns, and then him creating the Chamber for his monster to live in so it may one day attack the muggle-borns that he believed were unworthy to study magic. I also dug up after some research that Slytherin was a parselmouth, and that ability can only be passed down hereditary. Hagrid must have been an heir to Slytherin in order to possess that ability."

"How do you know that Hagrid would have to use parselmouth to enter the chamber?" He asked.

"If he didn't use his strange language," She said, "The other founders would have been able to uncover this chamber and open it, so they may kill this beast. However, if he used a language that only he understood…well, that would have made it a bit hard for them to open it, had they bothered looking for it."

"Do you really believe Hagrid is the heir? Since he allegedly has this parselmouth capability?"

"No. I don't think he is _the_ heir. Perhaps he has another relative who is distantly related, but he can't be the true heir. He's a Gryffindor. Gryffindor and Slytherin had always been enemies. It is highly unlike the Heir of Slytherin would have ended up in Gryffindor house, considering the fact that they're both completely different personality-wise."

"-Ah desert!" Slughorn said, trying to brighten the mood.

As the ice-cream dishes were brought in, Tom and Diana had stopped speaking for the rest of the time. It was when the memory shifted that she found herself somewhere else. Looking around, she realized she was standing in the Slytherin common room. The same portraits were sleeping in their frames; the view of the bottom of the black lake looked dark and still like a back-drop; the lights gave off the same greenish glow to the walls, while a fire crackled nearby. Searching for her mother or father, she spotted Tom first. It seemed he had only just arrived from Slughorn's party, along with the rest of the boys, who joked and fooled around in his wake. It was when he stopped that they paused.

Standing beside him, Violet looked at the place he was staring at. Diana was sitting on one of the leather chaises in the common room by the fire. She was unaware of the boys when they came in, since she was focused on the book in her lap. Putting all aside, she thought he mother looked rather sensuous. Her long, slender legs were stretched out in front of her, her black skirt looking shorter than it should; her hair was tied onto one side with a hair band, the neckline of her grey and green school sweater was a little lower than before, and her skin glowed in the dim light of the fire.

"Plan on talking with her, Tom?" Lestrange asked with a smirk, "She is a beauty, that one."

Tom did not answer him, but instead waved them away. She half-expected them to protest and say that they were not to be dismissed like common pets. Yet, instead they all walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory to leave him alone with her. Violet looked between her mother and father to see who would talk first, but it was her mother who did.

"So, are you going to stand there all night Tom or are you planning to speak?" She looked up at him.

"You don't believe Hagrid was the heir of Slytherin, hm?" The question was challenging.

"No, I don't," She said plainly, returning her gaze to her book. "The real heir is not really direct in the bloodline. It would have to be their mother or father who was."

"And you know this…" His voice trailed on as moved a little more closely.

"Because I've done some research on it, well as much as I could find. I didn't have very much to go on except that the bloodline had died somewhere recently, so the heir might still be alive or they died along with the line. I will admit that I do not know for certain."

Violet could see the cold expression in Tom's handsome face. He had believed no one else knew this information except himself. If she did not know better, she would think he was going to kill her, since there was the small possibility that she might tell someone else of her suspicions. However, Tom only pressed forward.

"If you could take a guess," He stood up straighter, "Who would you say it was?"

Diana paused. Stowing her book back into the bag beside her, she stood up and walked towards him until they were only a foot apart. The scene looked somewhat romantic: The tall handsome boy staring down into the pretty eyes of the small, petit girl. At any moment, she thought they might engage in a soft, passionate kiss. This did not happen.

"You."

He stiffened, "Why is that?"

"Well, for one thing the several rumors that have been floating around the house," She said in a matter-of-factly tone, "And also that you have this." She took his hand gently and brought it up to her face.

On his finger was an ugly black stone ring. Violet took a closer look at it neither of them noticing she was there, and saw it had a crest engraved in the middle. She had never seen the crest before, but she guessed that it was of great importance to her father. Otherwise, he would not have it in his possession. Diana's slender finger traced over the stone before she looked at Tom.

"This has the Pervelle coat of arms on it. I know because my mother had shown it to me many years ago in an old book she has at home. So, either you bought this off of someone, or it is a family heirloom."

Seeing the very concentrated stare in her mother's eyes, Violet could tell she was using Occulmency against Tom, who then smirked.

"I see that I'm not the only person who knows Legilimency in this school," He said, "And yes, it is a family heirloom. I recently required it from a…relative…of mine."

Diana let go of his hand, which he placed right behind his back again. Violet had an idea that her mother knew how he came to have it, but said nothing about it. "I've also heard other things like that you speak parseltongue, which is a known trait of Slytherin's."

She anticipated her father's denial of this, but she was wrong. "I can, yes."

Apparently, either Tom thought Diana trustworthy enough to convey this information to or he planned to recruit her in his gang of Death Eaters. Violet guessed both.

"Then you are. You must be." She seemed amazed now, "You were the one that opened The Chamber?"

It wasn't accusatory. Diana's voice had a tone of admiration and amazement. It was as if she could not believe someone had that kind of power. Tom did not answer her, but his silence said it all.

"That's incredible. I knew it had to be a student, since none of the teachers would ever do that sort of thing," She came closer, "Don't worry, Tom. I won't tell anyone what you did. I'll keep a secret. Good night." 

With those words, she left Violet and Tom alone in the common room. There was only thing that puzzled Violet…that when Tom faced the fire, she saw him touch his ring idly as he smirked maliciously.

That was when everything went black, and landed on her feet in the drawing room where her father had been sitting in. Seeing as he was no longer in the room, she placed herself in his seat, staring into the fire as he had been. Nagini curled up into her lap once more, and she stroked her scaled form absentmindedly.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mistress

The next morning, Violet woke up in her bedroom in the Malfoy's home. She sat up in her white sheets and ran her hands through her hair. Her dreams last night had not been pleasant. They were filled with flashes of green light; her father giving her the ring, which when she put on killed her instantly; a mirror showing her reflection as her mother's dead corpse. It had all been very disturbing. She shut her eyes as she tried to remove the images, but it did no good.

Finally opening them, she slipped out from the large canopy bed, and onto the green carpet underneath. She grabbed a black silk robe from a coat hanger nearby and pulled it on. The room she had been given in the manor was said to be "befitting for the Dark Lord's child", and it was. It was spacious with a high ceiling, holding a chandelier. The drapes were an emerald green color that stood out in the white walls embroidered with silver linings that covered the tall window. The view she had was lovely: the colorful garden the Malfoy's had planted with a sparkling fountain placed in the center, along with the occasional appearance of an albino peacock. It was beautiful and comfortable, which she enjoyed.

Walking over to the vanity that held a large mirror, she grunted a little bit. She looked terrible. Her usually healthy brown curls were dull and lifeless; her skin was colorless and breaking-out some; her eyes had an exhausted glaze to them and she appeared to be "worn out". In these times, being beautiful should not matter so much. There were a lot more pressing matters on their hands than worrying over why skin is so pasty-looking. If she had mentioned this in front of anyone else-especially her father-they would tell her how unimportant her looks matter in these dark days.

Violet didn't care. She wanted to look pretty if not beautiful. Hopefully with a bath and some make-up, this could be fixed.

"Violet? Are you awake yet?" A male voice came from the other side of the door, followed by a knock.

A small smile came over her face. "Yes," She called back.

In walked a tall pale-faced boy with sleek blond hair and a pointed face. His gorgeous grey eyes peered around the room before landing on her. It was very rare that she and he were alone together anymore. If it wasn't his parents or Bellatrix, it was other Death Eaters that hung around them. She supposed her father did not want anything sexual happening between them, so he ordered them to be watched. However, Violet thought this order was not taken so seriously. Draco would sit, talk and even kiss her sometimes when they were alone, but this was usually done at school where nobody was paying so much attention to them.

"Morning," He said with a grin, "Sleep well?" 

"Yes," She said, running another hand through her hair again, "You?"

"I did," She knew he was lying. He had been having nightmares of what he had done to Ollivander and the constant worry that his family might be killed. "I had a dream about you," He pulled me closer, kissing my shoulder gently.

"Was it a good one?" I swung my legs over his lap and arms around his neck.

"Of course."

This was the thing about Draco. To the rest of the world, he was a snotty, arrogant little git, yet to Violet he was different. It could have been the war that changed him. All the deaths; the fact his family was no longer favored by her father, which only meant the worst treatment for them, and the distance that had grown between them both. In earlier years-before she had even known who her father was-Violet and Draco were inseparable. They sat beside each other in classes; in the Great Hall; walked arm-in-arm down the corridors, and hid in all the secluded corners of Hogwarts. Now, if they wanted to be together, they had to sneak around the house.

Pressing her forehead gently on his, Violet looked down into those gorgeous silver-grey eyes. They stared at her with love and longing; she returned it just the same. Her delicate-pale hand found its way into his white-blonde hair; the other staying still on his shoulder. The smell of light cologne reached her; she breathed it for a second, and then brought herself closer to him. What Violet loved the most was the warmth that grew between them. She had experienced this on several occasions, whether intimate or not. She felt a hand slide around her waist and something rest easy on the middle of her back. Slowly, Violet leaned into her boyfriend and placed her lips softly on his. The kiss was simply blissful. She felt like she was in heaven every moment they kissed. For those few seconds they sat wrapped in each other, there was no one else in the world. The world completely fell once they locked; it would stay so until they-sadly-broke apart. Violet wished they hadn't.

Gazing into his eyes, neither of them spoke. There was no need for words in this moment. They both knew what the other wanted to say.

_'I love you'._

"Mistress! Mistress?"

The voice of Narcissa Malfoy called from somewhere down the hall and Violet immediately leaped off of Draco's lap and they both stood up. This was one of those escape plans, and Draco knew what to do. Due to the apparition Charm placed over the manor, Draco had to leave the old fashion way: Through the secret passage behind a bookcase which led to a sitting room nearby. Planting a quick kiss on her lips, he beamed towards the tall bookshelves and tugged at one.

"Mistress, you awake?"

The door swung shut as her bedroom door opened. Narcissa walked into the room with a swift scan around the bedroom before finding her sitting down on the vanity bench again. Draco's mother was a tall, elegant woman with silver blonde hair. He had obviously inherited her pointed face and fair-complexion.

"What is it Narcissa?" Violet asked, casually picking up a brush to run through her dark curls.

"The house elves prepared your breakfast," She said, "Would you like me to summon them?"

"Yes."

She summoned a group of house elves to the doorway. Two elves held a small table, while two more held up a silver platter carrying a full breakfast for her. Since their first house elf-Dobby-had been accidentally set free, the Malfoys had been left without a servant. Luckily for them, when Violet arrived with her father and Severus had been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, elves from the school were allowed to be called directly from the school to serve them. Violet was thankful for this, because it was better to have elves in her service than humans. The humans only did it because her father made them; the elves do it because they want to.

People never seem to appreciate the work house elves do for their masters.

"Is there anything else you would like?" Narcissa asked. Yes, she and the rest of her family were begging for approval, which meant sucking up to her as much as they could.

"No," She picked up a piece of toast and gave a curt nod to the elves as they left, "You may go."

A small hint of hesitation was given before the blonde-haired woman left. Thinking to herself as she ate, Violet recalled the memory she had been in the other night. The relationship between her mother and father seemed so casual and the opposite of what she had expected. She had thought that they had truly been in love, but it slipped away the day she died, leaving her father in immense grief which led him into being what he is now. Instead, she saw them both talking as if they had nothing but curiosity and interest for each other. Not even the kind of interest she and Draco had felt their third year at Hogwarts, when they started to notice one another. There was no love or feeling in their words. Perhaps they fell in love later on.

The possibility that they had had a loveless marriage was upsetting.

She finished her breakfast slowly and began washing up. As she was rubbing foundation onto her face, she heard a knock at the door once more.

"Enter," She said.

In came a man dressed in black robes with greasy black hair curtaining his pallid face and hooked nose. Violet turned fully around with a surprised smile on her face.

"Severus," She said, "How lovely to see you. I did not know you were coming."  
"I'm merely here to deliver a message from your father," He said, hands behind his back as he came a bit closer.

"Why can he not just call me himself?" She asked curiously.

"It appears to be that your father has left to travel. He ordered me to resume my duty as your guardian until he returns."

"Well, that is fine by me." She shifted back towards her mirror and continued covering her face with the fair liquid. "What is your message?"

"The Dark Lord has requested you attend the interrogations today. He believes with the presence of a known Death Eater," He came closer to stand near her, "Will make things go by much quicker."

"How could I possibly do that?" She put the tube of foundation down and reached for a powder buff.

"Your father believes the muggle-borns will cause uproar if we continue treating them like the vermin they obviously are. Having you present will make them assume that your father actually cares about what goes on there."

"Why can we not just have Thicknesse do it?" She grabbed for an eyeliner pencil and began applying it. "He's the Minister."

"He has more important things to do at the moment, being the new minister. Also, if simply going to get out of the house does not entice you, I'll have you know that our ex-Defense and the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, will be heading the hearings today."

Violet slammed her pencil down somewhat at the mention of the old toad-hag's name. She remembered all the stupid school rules and decrees she helped pass to gain control. Umbridge had rearranged the uniform, so it was more difficult for girls to actually look prettier than her (longer skirts, looser blouses with all the buttons done up and no make-up). The pain she endured when she wrote lines; the small pangs of anger she felt when she heard the annoying 'ahem's she would give, and the completely fake polite-tone she had.

"Yes, I believe I will pay the Commission a visit," She grinned to Severus.

"Excellent," He said in his monotone voice, "I will gather escorts for you."

"Thank you, Severus."

She heard him walk out the door then close it gently. The thought of going to The Ministry was irritating. She had planned on staying in; enjoying the summer sun before it left, and sink into her thoughts. Instead, Violet was not going to be spending her day with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission and interrogating filthy mudbloods. It was not the kind of thing she took joy in doing, but if her father insist she go and observe them, then she will. If anything, she would take delight in talking down Umbridge if the squat woman crossed her.

_'Now what should I wear?'_

Violet came out onto the front steps of the manor seeing the Carrows awaiting her. She scoffed a little to herself. She had expected someone else other than the Carrows. Her father should have seen that she was better than that. She fixed the v-neck line on her white and gray striped top and straightened up her frilly cardigan that fell down her sides. Amycus commented on how lovely and slender her legs looked (due to the skinny jeans and flats) she was wearing. She gave him a passive thank you, but could not say anything more.

"Are you coming with us Severus?" She said to him as he stood at the doors.

"I will walk you to the gate, but I cannot accompany you. I have business to attend to at the school."

Violet tried to hold back the disappointment in her face and the both of them with the Carrows began walking up the hedge bordered path to the iron gates at the end. It was when they spoke that time flew.

"You know," Severus began, "Your father does not approve of you wearing muggle clothes."

"I don't honestly care, Severus. I find robes too uncomfortable and they can become stifling in this weather." It had been rather hot in these summer days, and she could not understand how anyone can wear robes in this climate.

"I only say this because you're going to be seen by the public. They might think you a supporter of the-"

"Why would they assume that? I'm His daughter," She cut across.

"Even the children of tyrants can turn against their parents. Everyone might come to the notion that you're rebelling."

Violet stared at him with a stern look in her eyes now, "I dare anyone to question where my allegiance lies. He is my father, and I stand by him. I have shared his beliefs even before he came back into power, you must know. You have been my guardian for sixteen years."

Severus nodded, "Indeed you have. I would never question you, Violet. You know this. Sadly, the rest of the wizarding world at the moment is in a state of uncertainty.'

They reached past the gates when they had opened, and the two of them turned to face each other. "Will you be here when I return?"

"Yes, I will. I am your guardian after all."

With that, she and the Carrows apparated past the gates and disappeared out of sight.


End file.
